Please Don't Leave
by teh-spiff
Summary: Angel has a bad dream and Collins is there to comfort her.


****

A/N: Ya, I know I should be working on All The Cute Nice Ones Are Gay, which will be continued soon because I know where I'm going to go with the story…but, this idea just came to me at random…so, ya, enjoy. And, this is my first A/C oneshot, so, I'm not sure how great It'll be; and I wrote at 2 in the morning…so, we'll see

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent

Please Don't Leave

_Angel skipped merrily to her and Collins' apartment, shopping bags in her hand. She just had a great day shopping with Mimi and made a pretty penny when she was drumming this morning. She had a great day; she smiled as she swung the door to her apartment open knowing her day was about to get better since Collins would probably be home from work by now and they could spend the rest of the day together._

"Collins!" Angel yelled in a sing-song voice, "I'm back!"

She frowned in confusion when she saw no Collins. "odd," she thought, "normally he'd be sitting here reading the paper by now ranting about those 'damn conservatives.' She smiled a bit at the thought of the comments Collins made while reading the paper.

She then heard a noise coming from their bedroom. "Collins?" she asked, opening the door to their bedroom, "Honey, are you in-"

She froze at the sight before her. There, on their bed, was a suitcase filled to the brim with Collins' things. She felt her heart stop for a moment. 'Collins never told me he was going anywhere,' she thought, her mind suddenly filled with fear for an unknown reason.

"Collins?" she asked, worry clear in her voice, "Collins…are you going somewhere?"

She then saw Collins come out of their bathroom with a handful of toiletries. He looked at her with a blank, emotionless stare that scared her a bit.

"I'm leaving," he said simply, putting his toiletries on top of his suitcase and closing it shut.

"What?" Angel said in shock, "What do you mean?"

'Please don't mean what I think you mean,' she thought in horror.

"Just that…" said Collins, "I'm leaving…I just can't take living with you…"

"What do you mean you can't take living with me?" Angel asked, feeling as if she had been shot in the chest and left to bleed.

Collins sighed in annoyance, as if he really would rather be out of here right now. "I just…stopped loving you," he said with a shrug.

"What?" said Angel in horror, her worst fears confirmed. He stopped loving her? For how long? When did this happen? "How long?" she asked, her emotions in a whirl.

"How long what?" asked Collins, "Since I stopped loving you? I've never been in love with you, actually."

"What?" Angel said in shock. She knew she was repeating herself, but, she knew she wouldn't be able to say anything more without crying.

Collins sighed in annoyance and picked up his suitcase, "Look, I was just tired of being along…I needed someone, ok? And then you came along…I was desperate, I was going to take any chance I got."

That's when the tears came. Collins lied to her…he promised her he'd always be there, that he's always love her…and she believed him, but it was lie; all of it.

"It was all a lie?" Angel said, feeling as if her heart had just been stepped on and thrown in the garbage.

"Angel," said Collins, now completely annoyed, "What do you want me to say? Do you want the truth? Do you want me to tell you I actually hated you the first time I saw you? Do you want me to tell you that you are about the ugliest, most annoying drag queen I've ever met? Do you want me to tell you that? Tell you that you don't deserve someone to love you? That I think you're completely worthless? That no one would ever love someone like you?"

Angel just stared at Collins with teary eyes. Oh God, this was bringing back too many memories of when her ex-boyfriend Martin broke up with her. He had told her the exact same thing Collins had just told her.

And he was right. She couldn't keep anybody…no one would really love her…she at first thought him wrong, now she realized he was absolutely right.

"I'm going," said Collins, not even blinking at the fact Angel was currently sobbing, "And you have any sense…you'll go; for good…no one wants you around."

And with that, he left, suitcase in tow, leaving Angel sobbing on the floor.

"Collins!" she cried…hoping he might come back and that all this was some horrible, sick joke, "Collins!"

"Collins!" Angel cried, tossing and turning in her bed, "Collins…don't leave me!"

Collins woke up as soon as he heard Angel screaming. "Angel," he said worriedly, sitting up and gently shock him, "Angel," he loudly but gently, his heart almost breaking as he heard her screams, "It's ok baby…I'm right here…"

Angel opened her eyes looking into Collins' worried eyes. She sat up. "Collins?" she asked in confusion and in relief. He was still here.

"I'm right here baby," said Collins, gently rubbing Angel's back, "What's wrong? I heard you screaming."

The dream soon came back in a whirl. The very thought of it made her want to cry, and that she did. She tried to stop the tears from coming, but, they wouldn't and soon she was sobbing and Collins instantly held her, whispering comforting words to her.

"You…" Angel said, though her tears, "You left…never loved me…annoyed with me….said I was worthless…"

"Shh.." said Collins, rubbing Angel's back gently, "It's ok baby, just let it all out…"

Soon Angel calmed down, and Collins could gather the basis of what of what her dream was by her scattered sentences.

"Sorry," said Angel, with a small sniffle, "For waking you…"

"It's ok," said Collins, then said very seriously, "You do know I'd never leave you, right? That I love you and that you're anything but worthless?"

"Yes," said Angel…but, it didn't sound very convincing; the dream kept flooding her mind.

"I'm serious, Ang," said Collins, "I love you…I've loved you from the very moment I saw you…I looked into your eyes, and I just knew you were the one for me. You saved me, Angel…you did. And not just for saving me after I was mugged…you see, I never believed in love until I met you. I thought love was stupid, quite frankly and gagged whenever heard all that talk about love at first sight…" he said with a small chuckle, "But, I looked into your eyes that night…and I realized all that love at first sight stuff wasn't as stupid as I thought. It was real…you helped me realize that, Angel. You're the most beautiful, wonderful person I've ever met. You've helped me in so many ways. Words can't describe how much I love you…"

Angel looked up into Collins' warm, loving eyes and just knew he was telling the truth. He loved her. She could see it in his eyes. Martin was wrong…someone did love her. Her eyes welled up with tears she was so happy.

"Oh, no baby," said Collins softly, rubbing her back gently, "Don't cry…"

She giggled a bit. "I'm crying because I'm happy," she said with a smile, "I love you…" she said, "I love you so much…you can't imagine how happy you made me."

"And you can't imagine how happy you made me," said Collins with a smile and gave Angel a tender kiss on the lips, "How happy you make me…and I mean it."

She smiled as she lied back down in the bed, Collins following her and putting his arms around her.

She smiled and snuggled closer to Collins.

"I love you," said Collins, just to make sure she knew he meant it.

"Love you too," said Angel with a big smile, knowing he meant it.


End file.
